I'll Never Let You Go Again
by jessgreenslade
Summary: Gibbs turns up to work on a day when no one wants him there, especially with the way he is acting. Is Tony going to be the one to get his head out far enough to where he can see what he is doing to those who love him? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, welcome to my story. This is my first fanfic, so any and all criticism is appreciated. Un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Please point them out if you find some so I can fix them.**

**Jess x**

Chapter 1

It was that day of the year again. The day where no one went near the basement, where no one went near Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Not if they valued their lives anyway.

Considering the number of times that Tony DiNozzo was told that he had no respect for his life, no one was therefore surprised when he sauntered over to the Gibbs and opened his damn mouth.

"Morning, Boss. Didn't think I'd see you here today."

Not even glancing up from the personnel files on his desk, Gibbs still managed to both answer his team leader, and shock those listening in the bullpen

"It's called a job, DiNozzo, maybe you should try it one day"

Leaving the topic alone, for now, Tony moved to his desk and opened up his emails, quickly typing out one to both the Directors assistant, Cynthia, and Gibbs' best friend, Tobias Fornell. Hopefully he would get some answers.

He didn't get a direct reply, but the ringing phone on the desk opposite, was a definite prospect.

"Gibbs"

"What the hell do you think you are doing at work today of all days?"

"None of your business, Fornell."

"But it is Jethro. Today is twenty years since the girls were killed, and you are busy moping at work. Last I heard, I was your best friend, and yet you don't tell me any of this shit. And you think we will have your back"

"Fornell, this is none of your business! I will do what I _need_ to do, and you won't judge me, comment or reply to DiNozzos' prying emails, especially when it comes to this."

Slamming the phone back on the cradle, Gibbs grabbed his bag and stalked over to Tony. His hand connected to the back of a head in a well rehearsed move.

"DiNozzo, you have no business prying into my life. Now since I have been annoyed enough today by my one team member who dragged their arse into work, and my supposed best friend. I'm leaving."

Walking to the elevator doors, Gibbs gave his final instructions. "You're on cold case rotation this week, try keep them focussed and I want at least 6 new leads on my desk by the morning."

As the doors closed behind his boss, Tony looked at the foreign sullen look on his bosses face.

"Oh, and DiNozzo, Cynthia doesn't know anything, and it never crossed your mind that I just didn't want to be alone for once?"

"Abs, I need your help"

MLIA~MLIA~ MLIA~MLIA~ MLIA~MLIA~ MLIA~MLIA~ MLIA~MLIA~ MLIA~

"Ohk Tony, how bad did you mess up? Like 'head slap' mistake, silence and glare or yelling?

"Like walking out of work because I brought up Kelly and Shannon, which I think is bad. Even worse when mixed with all of the above such as it was. Abs, I'm in love with him…"

Abby spun around on the spot, her ponytails slapping her face as she stared at her friend incredulously.

"Holy… Swear on Bert's life that I just heard that right. Don't you dare mess with me Tony DiNozzo."

Seeing the downcast eyes and the shy smile gracing his face, Abby braced herself on her desk.

"Wow, this is huge, like meteorite huge, like The Godfather never happened huge, Like Tony is in love with Gibbs huge."

"I wondered when I would finally hear those words spoken around here"

"Oh Duck, it's only you" Tony jumped in surprise, wondering when the ME got to be as stealthy as Gibbs. Gibbs, Gibbs who could track you for hundreds of metres and you would never know. Gibbs who would be able to waltz up behind you and throw you on the ground, pressing his weight over…

"Anthony, Anthony, can you hear me? Anthony?" Receiving no response, Ducky looked up to Abby, who with a soft sigh and wistful smile reached up her hand.

"Yes, Boss. Sorry, Boss" Sheepishly glancing around at his surroundings, Tony looked to his best friend,

"Wow, when did you get so good at Gibb-slaps? Never mind that, I'd still like to know what Ducky was talking about"

"Well, if you had listened to Bert and I, you would have already known. We were trying to get you out of your Gibb induced stupor, but it wasn't working. Silly Tony."

Ducky cleared his throat to get some attention focussed towards him. Wringing his hands and sending a pointed look to Abby, he finally started his explanation.

"You see Anthony, ever since you got here from Baltimore, you have been doing your best to please Jethro. You want to satisfy him, and his needs. You normally know exactly when he needs silence, and when he needs company, and what to say in those instances. Today being the obvious exception to that, of course. You know him so well you finish off his sentences, you puck up his mannerisms, and hen anyone needs it, and you even step into Jethro's persona. I think this has been going on for years. Do you mind if I ask when you admitted it to yourself?"

Tony slumped onto Abby's chaise, scrubbed his hand over his face, and sighed before looking resigned.

"I think it has been building ever since he came in and started ordering me around. I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't his to command, that I am capable of being his equal. In every sense of the word I suppose. It was about 18 months ago, I think, that I finally sat myself down and was honest to myself about everything." His words drifted off before he could chance a look at two of his closest friends, hoping they understood.

He didn't even get to take a breath before he was almost lifted off the chair by the force of Abby's hug.

"My two favourite guys together, what more could I want. Well, apart from you both being happy that is, cause I don't mind if you're not together just as long as you're happy, or I might have to remind someone that I know how to kill someone without leaving any forensic evidence"

Ducky tapped the Goth's shoulder, getting her to both allow Tony to breath, and Ducky to congratulate him in his own way.

"You know, before she passed, mother and I were talking about this unique situation we have on our hands here…"

Tony interrupted before Dr. Mallard could say anything else, by raising his hands in front of him.

"Ok, thanks guys. It's nice finally getting that out in the open, and knowing you have my back" Here he paused to waylay Abby's interjection he knew was coming. "I know what I have to do know. I have to fix this. I know I mucked up, and I just need to show him that he's not alone, and I just want to show him that we all care for him and love him."

"I'm proud of you, my boy."

With this praise from Ducky, one last hug from Abby, a detour to his apartment and a stop at the grocery store on the way, Tony made his way to the solitude he knew his boss would be basking in.

**Let me know what you think, please. I only want to improve.**

**Jess x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who added this story to their favourites, or put alerts on. I even got 2 reviews! I am going to apologise in advance, I wouldn't know how to do a casefic, so if one is mentioned, it won't be in solved in detail.**

**I don't own NCIS**

**As always, any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Jess x**

Chapter 2

The rhythmic sound of wood being abused shook through the basement. The rough red sandpaper gouging into what will be a boat, with the ferociousness that could only belong to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped, and sheepishly crept out from the shadows at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, Boss. But I brought coffee, and pizza. And before you ask, no it's not pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese, it's plain old cheese."

Putting his goods down on the work bench, Tony turned and sat on the floor next to his boss.

Waiting for Gibbs to get some pizza in his mouth, Tony fidgeted bad enough to get a 'Start Talking' glare.

"We have to talk. I know you just want company, you don't want any prying, so we are going to talk about me. Actually, Boss, I am going to talk and you are going to listen."

Gibbs tilted his head and slowed down his sanding to allow him to listen to what his team leader was saying.

Taking a deep breath, Tony steeled himself for what was to come, what he was about to do.

"Today… Today when you came into work, I wasn't expecting to see you there. Not one year since they have died, before I knew you even, not one year since then have you ever come into work on the anniversary of their funeral. The day they were killed yes, but not the day of their funeral."

Tony looked over at his boss, and seeing the pensieve expression, softened his voice but continued talking.

"And you know what, I am annoyed at myself that I don't know. I know how you have your coffee, I know your favourite pizza, I know your dinner schedule even though it's on a 2 week rotation. Hell, I even know what you do every day at 2:30am. Who else can say they know you go to the cemetery every morning and talk to your girls, whether we have a case or not. Gibbs, the two things I can honestly say that it bothers me that I don't know about you, are your change of plan for today, and how you get these damn boats out of the basement."

Silence reigned supreme. No noise came from anywhere. The sander had stopped, no feet kicked the concrete floor, and even the breathing was almost silent.

"DiNozzo…. Tony, I don't get why that bothers you. You know more about me than probably anyone else on the planet. Shouldn't that be enough for you?"

Angrily, the Italian stood up and kicked a stool out of the way. He paced up and down the basement, ignoring his boss, sitting there sipping his piping hot coffee, as much as he could and trying not to take his frustrations out on the boat in his way.

He calmly looked around and stopped pacing. He couldn't bear to see his bosses face when he heard this.

"You just don't get it, do you Gibbs? I have had your six for almost ten years, and it's only been the last 18 months or so, but you are an investigator. Supposedly the best at NCIS, and yet you can't see what's right in front of your face? You can't see I'm in love with you, dammit!"

Silence. That's all there was. Silence that was even worse than before. Now it was uncomfortable silence. The two men stared at each other for what felt like hours before Gibbs finally raised his head.

Glancing up at his bosses face, Tony gained an expression of shock. Why would Gibbs be angry? Confused I would understand, certainly, same with annoyed and even amused since we're talking about Gibbs here.

"You're gay! All this time and you are just telling me now? I guess I really should have been paying more attention, but that doesn't mean I want you in my house. Or my workplace for that matter. Since I can't get rid of you for this, damn policies, next time you stuff up don't expect me to cover your arse. Better get packing, I know it won't take long for you to screw up bad enough."

"Gibbs, Boss, what is your problem with this. I'm still the same Tony you knew yesterday, you now just know something else about me. I thought I was part of this family, and family sticks by each other. I know it's not with some one being gay because you certainly don't treat Abby like this. I think she would die if you did. You even walked in on her. So why Boss. Why?"

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Gibbs faced his best agent looking like he'd just been slapped in the face.

"ABBY! Abby is Abby. Nothing she ever does is normal. She sleeps in a coffin for Christ sake. You on the other hand DiNozzo, you are the cement that holds the field team together. You keep my emotions in check, you break Ziva out of her shell and you (normally) treat McGee like just another one of 'the guys'. But now you are telling me that you are gay. You kiss other men, have thought and dreamt about kissing me. That just changes everything. Where I grew up, gay girls were ok. They were looked at as being 'eccentric' but gay guys, you were shunned, you were beat up, you were the reason people failed school or were killed. I stand being around you if it means one of my team might get killed. I can't have you on my team or you will get killed. Whether it's on the job or by my hand is yet to seen. This was not the day to bring this up. When I come back down, you and that pizza better be gone."

After the longest speech he had ever made, Gibbs turned around and running up the stairs, he left a man behind. Tony walked in a subordinate and team leader. He was left behind a broken man.

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

A sharp thumping noise on her front door roused Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito from her coffin. Hugging Bert, she made her way to the door mumbling to herself, "where's Tony when you need him, at least he has a gun. Who knows what weirdos are out there."

Opening looking through the peephole, Abby saw nothing. Gingerly she undid the lock, and eased the door opened. Suddenly the door swung inwards, whacked itself on her elbow, and left one Anthony DiNozzo Jr. lying motionless on the carpet in her doorway, the remains of a plain cheese pizza next to him.

**Thanks guys, as always let me know how I can improve.**

**Jess x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, RL just kicked my behind!**

**As always, unbeta'd and I don't own.**

**Jess x**

"Come on, Abs. Sit down, you won't kill him and leave no forensic evidence, this is Gibbs, your silver haired fox we are talking about here."

Abby stopped her pacing, and spun to face Tony. In the last hour, she had found her friend collapsed in her doorway due to emotional trauma, then heard every word her boss had said in his basement to cause such trauma.

"But Tony, he's just not Gibbs anymore. Not if he can to that to you. He threatened to kill you Tony. No, Gibbs doesn't do threat, he promises. He promised to kill you Tony."

Tony stood up and enveloped her in his arms. Gently he tugged on her ponytails, trying to get a smile out of her.

"I know, Abs, but I'll be fine. After all, you've got my back."

The two friends stood there, embracing each other tightly and ignoring the world for what seemed like hours. Finally, Tony cleared his throat.

"Come sit down, Abs. What do I do now, Abs, I need your help."

Abby shuffled over to the couch and pulled Tony down next to her so they could cuddle comfortably. Now what issue should she bring up first.

"Do you want to see him again, and I mean at all here Tony?"

Tony just slumped. This was the question roaming around in his head ever since he left. On one hand, he could go back to work and try to pretend that everything was all right, that nothing had changed. He could pretend that his heart wasn't broken. He could pretend that his boss was just warming up to the knowledge recently dumped on him. But he knew that he couldn't pretend that Gibbs had his six. He didn't even know if he could protect his boss' six. Nothing mattered more on the job than trust, and after almost ten years, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. couldn't trust his boss.

"I can't trust him Abs, he just proved to me that he doesn't have my six."

They sat there in silence. Just each thinking their own thing before Abby spoke.

"Any idea what you are going to do?

"Well Fornell's offered me a job enough times, I'm sure if I asked then I could get that job. At least Sacks isn't around anymore."

Abby resigned herself to the fact that her best friend would be leaving NCIS, and she understood his reasons and supported him. She was just glad he wasn't leaving DC.

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

Gibbs looked up from his latest project, heard the footsteps moving about above him and sighed before grabbing two mason jars and the bottle of bourbon he received as a gift from the shelf.

"Why is it that whenever I come around, we always drink the bourbon I give you, and there is never any more missing between visits?"

"Knew you were an investigator for a reason, Fornell. Actually, I figured it was for you since you know I'd never drink this 80 year old shit."

They turned, looked then scoffed at each other. Their friendship grew out of odd circumstances. They met through work, shared a few cases ad hated each others guts. Then Fornell came to Gibbs' place one night to say he was marrying his ex-wife number 2, Dianne. From then on from even before Dianne and Fornells' daughter Emily was born right through to her new marriage to Homeland Security of all places, the friendship of the two men had grown through camaraderie and respect to trust and dependence.

"So, what's the visit for this time? Need to drink a piece of ass off your mind, or Dianne up to her old tricks?"

Fornell sat there on the workbench, solemnly staring at the ground.

"Wanna tell me what happened between you and DiNutso?" Fornell waited a second before continuing. "Didn't think so."

Gibbs glared at his friend before heading for the staircase that led to the door.

"Has he said something? I haven't talked to him in two days;" (48 hours and 19 minutes since I kicked him out, but who's counting) Gibbs murmured to himself, before getting angry at himself, is friend, his subordinate and the rest of the world.

"He hasn't been at work so I don't know. Are you and your FBI buddies tapping our phones or something just because you can? What am I saying, of course you must be doing something, how else would you have known!"

Jumping up from his seat affronted, the FBI Agent just stalked towards Gibbs like a lion towards a scared gazelle.

"Jethro, I am probably your only friend now, before today I would have put DiNutso in that category too, he never seemed like family like the rest of your team does, but now I have a job application from him sitting on my desk, I have you getting formal reprimands from SecNav of all people and you are acting like a bloody scared gazelle when I bring it up! You are going to tell me what is going on, and you are going to do it tonight."

The two men slumped on the stairs, each gathering their own thoughts.

"I should've known you wouldn't spy on me using such underhanded methods. You would've gone for the not so subtle tail."

After a choked chuckle from both of them, Gibbs took a deep breath, and steeled himself for spilling his guts.

"48 hours and 31 minutes ago, DiNozzo and I were in this exact position. The two of us here in the basement, mason jars of bourbon that he gave me as a gift, both of us yelling and one spilling his guts. You were right about how he never seemed like part of my family, but I always ignored it, because with the others, is is the over-protective big brother, the spoilt eldest grand-child to Ducky, and the annoying nephew to the Director. All three of them really. But to me, I have always felt a distance, or a missing warmth. Not uh but enough to point out that our partnership was never genuine. When it was just us two, it wasn't as noticeable, and he has always been a god agent, screw that, he's the best I've ever worked with, in any of the alphabet parties. And now I'm going to lose him. Lose him as an agent, a friend, a partner. All because I can't accept that he's in love with me."

The only thing that Fornell could thing to say involved a dry sarcastic drawl, so he thought 'what the hell' and open his mouth.

"Well that would certainly explain the job application sitting on my desk this morning."

**From now on, I am only working 50 hour weeks, so expect and update every Friday, and they should be longer, hopefully twice the length.**

**Hope you all had an awesome holiday season and HEARS TO THE NEW YEAR!**

**Jess x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, and I just wanted to say a huge thanks to my reviewers so far:**

**Jebeth (x3), joytiger (x3), HappeeGoLuckee, wolfdemontsuki, DS2010(x2), DarkFlameInfernal, keembur (x2), The Greek me, MISSTV, Lady Lola, galaxia1983,(x2) gibbstony, tansysam.**

**Thank you all,**

**As always, unbeta'd and not mine.**

**Jess x**

Chapter 4

The elevator doors opened to the dawn of a brand new working week in Washington D.C. NCIS staff from the Directors office to the cybercrimes unit in the sub-basement all were about to arrive, and one Supervisory Special Agent made his way to his desk, glad for the few minutes reprieve he would get for being in this early. Waltzing in the bullpen, his feet froze and his fingers tightened their grip on the ever present coffee cup.

"What are you doing here, DiNozzo?"

The question apparently didn't even warrant his focus to move from the computer screen in front of him.

"Umm... It's Monday, a work day isn't it Boss, or did I miss something over the weekend?"

"Cut it with the smart-ass crap DiNozzo, don't you have a job with Fornell now?"

Tony glanced up at his boss, rolled his eyes and murmured 'And why am I not surprised'

"Since you obviously know everything Boss, then you should know that it was only a job application, I don't even know if there is a job there for me. And even if I do get a job there, I will still have to give Vance two weeks notice, so sorry Boss, but you are still stuck with me for a while yet."

Gibbs just grunted and went back to whatever he was pretending to do with the files on his desk.

Over the next twenty minutes, the elevator doors opened and closed, feet shuffled every which way, people thumped up and down the stairs to see Cynthia outside the Director's office, computer noise built up and email pings annoyed Gibbs until McGee and Ziva arrived and he had something to focus on.

"McGee, Director wants you to update something on all our computers, Ziva book both the gym and the range for training today and testing tomorrow. We're off rotation and it's time for requalifying. DiNozzo, you have 6 months worth of agency-wide cold cases to summarise today, and have new leads on each of them by tomorrow, on your own."

Directing a glare towards his two less experienced agents at that last comment, Gibbs turned to the elevator and ignored a spluttering DiNozzo in favour of more coffee.

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

Gibbs walks into the basement clutching a Caff-Pow for his favourite Goth. Turning the corner, he balks at the obvious turmoil his 'daughter' is facing. The usual ground shaking bass beats were missing, only to be replaced with the tuneless whine of violins and cellos, broadcasting the melody of a broken soul.

He walks into her lab, bracing himself for a hug as he stands by her. Glancing up from her computer, Abby gives him her hardest glare, snatches the drink from him and tosses it into the bin beside her door.

"Go away."

Gibbs looks at her bewildered, thinking back on what he could have done to upset her.

"Go away, Agent Gibbs, I know you aren't here for a case and won't be for at least three days, so I don't want to see you and I don't want to talk to you either, so just get signing and any other loopholes you thought of out of your head. It's not going to happen. I will talk to you about work, as a work colleague as you are technically one of my bosses, but that is as far as it goes. After what you've done, I can't stand to face you."

Abby turns back to her computer and studiously ignores the Special Agent, making a mental note to catch up with Tony at lunch time to see how he is coping.

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

As soon as Gibbs heads out the door for coffee, Tony glares at the empty desk and sighs before resigning himself to his fate. He gets up from his desk, pulls some files out of Gibbs filing cabinets before saving himself some time and emailing all the other team leaders. Feeling the inquiring stares of his teammates, only one comment is made.

"Guess I won't be getting any lunch today, aye Probie."

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

The doors to the elevator slid open to reveal the cold metal expanse of Autopsy. Ducky and his assistant Jimmy Palmer glanced up from the 'Y' incision they were making to find the sad eyes of Abby making their way around the room.

"My dear Abigail, what has you so upset. Bring a chair closer over here and talk to me while we work."

Following the doctors' suggestion, Abby tried to figure out what was bothering her the most, and how much Ducky already knew, or had guessed.

"Ducky, do you know what happened in Gibbs' basement on Friday night?"

Ducky stiffened and looked up at her before answering.

"No I do not, but just by your demeanour it has to do with Jethro and our young Anthony, correct?"

"Yeah Ducky. Tony went around there, took pizza and coffee, tried to talk to Gibbs, and apologise for bringing up Shannon and Kelly. From what I got, out of him, they got to the fact that Tony wasn't appreciative about how much he knows of Bossman, so he just blurted out how much he cares. He just blurted out how much he was in love with his boss."

Palmer suddenly stood up straight at the news, which wasn't a good thing, as now there is a new scalpel slice down the victims' leg. Try as she might, Abby couldn't help but laugh at the Autopsy Gremlins reaction.

"Oh my gosh Jimmy, I know you aren't an investigator, but don't tell me that you didn't see that one coming. Even Tobias saw that one coming, asks me to keep him regularly updated with any new developments on that front."

Loosening up his posture, Jimmy seemed to get more interested in the story, not wanting to be beaten by a FBI nut, who doesn't interact with them on a daily basis like he does.

"And what was Agent Gibbs' reaction to this news?"

At Palmers question, Abby's face dropped, her body slumped and her shoulder shook with sobs.

"That the horrible bit guys. He yelled and he screamed, he kicked Tony out of his house, if he could have he would have kicked Tony out of our team, our family. Just because he isn't 'normal'. Apparently it's fine for me to be gay, because nothing I do is normal, and according to Gibbs, walking in on me and Sarah on my couch is no different to seeing how I dress everyday."

By now, Ducky had paused the autopsy, removed his gloves and was standing behind his surrogate granddaughter, enveloping her in his arms. His assistant on the other hand, was standing there, blade no longer in hand since it cluttered to the floor, his jaw had dropped opened and he was just staring wide-eyed at his friend. Apparently, he hadn't known or guessed about Abby, either.

"Oh my dear, do I even want to know Anthony's reaction, or how they are both dealing with it all being back at work today. I do know that Jethro was never one to hide his personal gripes at home."

Looking solemnly up at her mentor, Abby steeled herself for saying the words.

"Let's just say that Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is no longer allowed in my lab or my company, he walked out of the bullpen at 8am this morning and hasn't been back. Tony has 14 times more work to do in the next two days than the team have combined in the last month, that is on top of requalifying. And Fornell received a job application on his desk yesterday morning."

The stunned silence followed her to the elevator doors.

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

Tobias Fornell sat back in his fancy leather chair, and looked out at the desks of the people who worked directly under him. Where could he find room for the new applicant? There wasn't strictly a position available. Watts was going on 8 months parental leave, but I wasn't going to replace her as such, just get a TAD. Well, if he knew those boys as well as he did, then Gibbs wouldn't leave DiNutso here for long, but while he was here, maybe he could get Sacks' replacement up to par. DiNutso. Damn, he was going to have to start calling him by his real name since there was no way he was letting this agent go with out a fight. Hmm, maybe I can call him Probie. Oh yeah, that'll definitely work.

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

Back in the bullpen, Tony DiNozzo was flicking through the pages of a cold case that one of the lower down cases had. Already making new notes on questions to ask and new leads to follow up, he was actually annoyed when his computer 'ping'ed with the notification of a new email. Ziva and McGee looked on with intrigue, the confusion as in the next ten minutes, Tony started a celebration dance, printed two things of his computer, did another dance, filled in a form out of his filing cabinet, and did the dance again before running up the stairs to Director Vance's office.

Needless to say, they were even more confused when he came out even happier than when he went in but carrying a cardboard box, and minus his official badge and gun Ziva noticed. The box was promptly filled with Tony's personal effects before he split the file of cold case in two, one for each of his colleagues.

"Dinner, my place at seven if you want all the goss."

That was all that was heard as their, what looked like no ex-team leaders, voice echoed as he bounced down the stairs, spreading the invitation to Abby, Ducky and the Autopsy Gremlin on his way out of the building.

**Ok, sorry guys it's almost late, but it's still Friday for another 30 minutes, so enjoy! Hope you like how the work relationship turned out.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers.**

**Jess x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next instalment for **_**I'll Never Let You Go Again**_**. **

**From now on, I have decided to give you one piece of story related trivia, and one piece of non-story related trivia each update, just to keep it fun. **

**So, did you know that you have a 30% chance of survival if you are stuck on a sunken submarine? Until today, I didn't even know that submarines could sink, so there you go.**

**And, just in case anyone was wondering, this story has got me 28 reviews, 64 Story Alerts, 3 Author alerts, 1 favourite Author and 22 Favourite Story notifications. **

**To me that is amazing, so thank all you all, and keep the love coming.**

**Jess x**

**P.S. I know it's Saturday, but please forgive me.**

Chapter 5

The parking lot of DiNozzos apartment received an influx of cars in a five minute period. First was Abby in her hearse, followed by Ducky in his Morgan, Tim drove his Volvo while Palmer busses and Ziva walked the 6 blocks between their abodes. However, everyone was there before 1830. Not bad for a seven o'clock dinner.

Once every one was settles in the lounge with a drink, Tony decided he might as well get it over with. Especially if it was going to be half as painful as he thought it was going to be.

"OK, hands up if you know that something turned to shit over the weekend between me and Gibbs"

Tony wasn't at all surprised that all that every hand in the room went up. Not surprised at all with the way he was being treated.

"I thought so, now keep your hand up if you know what happened."

He was surprised however to see Palmer and Ziva's hands stay up. He figured Ducky would know, someone would have gone to him. And there it was a slightly worried but definitely guilty look on Abby's face. She wouldn't have told Ziva though, would she?

Walking around the room to the shape huddled as far into the couch cushions as she could go, Tony reached his 'sister' and enveloped her in his arms.

"Oh, Abs. No I'm not angry, you needed someone to talk to, and I'm assuming that Palmer was there. And very surprised I wager."

At the giggle from the girl in his arms, a deep chuckle from Ducky and an undignified squeak from Palmer himself, Tony knew he was right.

"Ziva, you, you what? You guessed?"

Tony was on the receiving end of a patented David glare.

"I do not 'guess' Tony, I make educated assumptions based on the interactions of the people around me."

After a 'That's right' nod in support from the rest of family, now came the first of the awkward explanations.

"Ok, now for Probie, sorry, Tim's benefit, I went to Gibbs' basement Friday night after being a douche to him. Ended up telling him I was in love with him. He then yelled at me, angry for being gay and for lying to him, though in my defence I never lied, just didn't volunteer any information. Anyhow, long story short, I am no longer welcome in his house, and judging by todays' actions, I am also no longer welcome in his team. So as of now, I have two weeks leave before I officially start my new job under the supervision of the one, the only, Tobias Fornell."

Glancing around the room, Tony was surprised at the lack of response from his friends, but then that was explained by the confused expressions and dropped jaws.

"While you guys think about that, I will order dinner. I would ask if you minded Chinese, but no-one obviously wants to talk."

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

While Tony was breaking the news to the people in his life who mattered, Gibbs was alone in his basement, working out a lot of aggression on his latest unfinished boat. He was so entranced in his thoughts that he didn't notice that where he had been sanding for the past hour was now a hollow. He also didn't notice the heavy steps descend the basement stairs, until he lifted his eyes to see his friend looking at him contritely.

"DiNozzo got the job."

Gibbs barely glanced up as he grunted.

"I don't know why you want someone like _that_ the work for you, and I certainly don't know why you are telling me."

Starting to visibly lose control of his anger, Fornell stood up and began to stalk towards Gibbs.

"I want someone like him because he is a damn good agent. I'm hoping that having him on my team will lift my solve rates, bring back some of that dry, inappropriate humour and movies references that left when Sacks did. And I'm hoping that he still wants to be an agent badly enough that he will bring the rest of my people together as a team, since that is the only way to solve cases."

'Damn, I fucking know that Gibbs is off his nut over this, but to be taking it this harsh, wow. Just wow.' Fornell procrastinated on how to answer the rest of Gibbs' question, knowing that an answer must be given if he was fond of his reputation the way it was. He finally decided on just blurting the truth.

"He's a damn good agent, Gibbs, and you know it."

A sigh coming from both agents broke the heavy silence.

"I know I should leave him to tell you because it's his news, but I'm telling you as my friend. I talked to you when Sacks went to the Secret Service. You even helped me ick his replace. Maybe I can even blame my shoddy team leader, team dynamics and solve rate on you."

At the look on his friends face, and the large swallow of bourbon that followed, Fornell decided to changing the direction of the conversation, and wrap it up ASAP.

"The point, Jethro is that you are my friend, and I am trying to treat DiNozzo as if he is just another agent, not someone who officially still works for you, is in love with you and has made you a better person. At the moment, as he is on both our payrolls, it's even footing, so let's just talk about him like he's just another agent, huh?"

Obviously that wasn't the answer that Gibbs wanted to hear.

"I don't want to talk about him at all. Fornell, if this all you came here to say, to tell me that DiNozzo is now your _property_ then I don't want to you here. Get out, please."

It was that please. That one simple word, but spoken with such heartfelt emotion, told Tobias he had pushed his friend just that little bit to far. But before he left, he had one parting comment.

"I just thought you should know, I know about Stillwater. Don't deny you don't know what I'm talking about; just know you can come to me. I won't judge you."

Glancing away from his worn sneakers, to the top of the basement stairs, Gibbs looked lost.

"You'll be welcome in this house again tomorrow night, and you _will_ be here then, and not before."

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

The next morning in the bullpen, two agents were sitting at their desks, gazing forlornly at a third. Ignoring everyone who walked past to gawk, pretending to fill in all their paper work and avoiding the rampaging Boss at the same time however, just made the morning even worse.

As Gibbs' attitude got even worse, the ex-Mossad agent noticed that little things, little changes in the Boss' rotine were having a big impact on his work.

"McGee, where is Gibbs' coffee? Does he not normally have a coffee delivered to his desk every hour when he visits Ducky?"

McGee walked over to his boss' desk, and sure enough, they had been at work for over 4 hours, yet there were only 2 empty cups in his rubbish bin.

"Ziva, you don't think this was something Tony did, do you?"

"I believe that would be the only explanation McGee. And his mail is always on his desk when we get back from our breakfast run at 0700, whether we have a case or not, but yet it is not here."

McGee stared across the room thoughtfully before picking up the phone.

"Hey Probie, hows it going? Need my help already?"

"Tony, the Boss is already being worse than normal. I just have to ask, what do I need to do to keep him sane. I'm his senior field agent now, but I never got a transition period, so can you tell me now?"

"Oh God, I forgot about you guys didn't I. I was trying to make him suffer, but that backfired. Ok McSenior Field Agent, get ready to take notes."

After checking his friend was ready, he started bullet pointing.

"OK, number one; every morning you need to call the coffee shop, as let them know if we are out in the field or in the office. If we are in the office then they will deliver every hour, on the sly and have a Caff-Pow ready every 90 minutes for Abs.

What happens with that on the pay forms is half Vance pays personally and the rest gets charged to us as 'Resources'. Although you might want to go today in person and let them know what is happening. Amanda is the only person who makes Gibbs' coffee, so if she's not there one day you go to Starbucks on 3rd and ask for Jim.

Number two; at 0645 head down to the mailroom and collect the mail for the team, Abby and Ducky. Give Abby hers first, then Duckys' goes to Palmers and the teams on Gibbs desk so he can check it all first.

You have a meeting at 1300 every Monday, Wednesday and Friday with the Director if we are in the bullpen. Gibbs is not to know about those meetings, and you don't need anything prepared in advance for those tomorrow.

Security will call every Monday to check new threats and changes to the building entrance lists. Every fortnight you will get a call from maintenance complaining about Gibbs use of the elevators, but there is nothing you can do about that.

Rebecca from accounts probably won't come around while now I'm gone, as long as you fill out all 9 weekly forms and 16 monthly forms correctly. Always include Ducky and Abby in on these, especially regarding supply order forms.

MTAC might start harassing you, but they are just blowing steam. Remember to take me off the access list for MTAC and put yourself on, using protocol McHacker, instead of through the back.

I think that's all, but if I think of anything else, I'll email you. And when you are out in the field, don't et him get shot, but most importantly, don't let him near the LEO's"

Without letting his friend get a word in, Tony hung up and left them all to sink or swim.

**Another interesting fact for you guys, the events in this chapter were planned to happen in chapter 3, so the story is going to be longer than the 10 chapters I originally planned. Also a lot of extra is being added in as well.**

**Jess x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Facts of the week:**

**This chapter is late, as I'm sure you've noticed. I apologise profusely, but being sick and taking 22 kids on an overnight camp was not conducive to my already limited writing time.**

**Random fact- Jackie Chan sings **_**the**_** best version of Mulans' "I'll Make a Man Out of You" that I have heard. Look it up on YouTube**

**As always, unbeta'd and don't own.**

**Jess x**

Chapter 6 

The next day was even worse than the team thought it could be. Gibbs wasn't _loud_ angry, no he was silent angry, and they didn't know how to deal with it. With their boss on such a short string and no Tony there to make him talk or lighten the atmosphere for the rest of them, Tim was about to give up.

'Why Gibbs? Why do you freak out like this on my first day as team leader?' Tom was at the end of his tether, and with Director Vance leaving him to solve the problem, he ended up ringing the one person who would get Gibbs to talk, and wasn't in the Gibbs' doghouse.

"Fornell"

"Hi, Agent Fornell, it's Tim McGee. We need some help here, it's Gibbs…"

Tim cut off when he heard Fornells sigh, so he was expecting something like this.

"Yeah, thanks McGee. I can get away in twenty minutes to take him off your hands."

A small chuckle broke the tension.

"Have a bus on standby though if you would, I'm not allowed to step foot onto his property until 6pm and we all know how he sees that building of yours."

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

"You told me you know about Stillwater. What exactly do you know?"

"I know why after Shannon your marriages didn't work. I know why you are scared of being alone with Tony. I know that when you were seventeen, the first month of school you took the back alleys home, but when you started losing fights in those alleys, you did what they said and used the main streets. I know that it took your dad over a year to hear what had happened, but he didn't know why, so he had to ask you. I also know that you didn't know how he would react and you didn't what around to see his reaction, you skipped of to join the Marines. I know that is why your relationship is so strained."

"Oh yeah, Fornell. What would you say to your dad? 'Hey dad, I got beat up after school today like I have been every day this week. Why, you ask, because they caught me making out with Michael Irwin in the P.E. shed, but they're not beating him up 'cause they're scared of his sisters.' Real smart."

Fornell looked at his friend and sighed, hopelessly.

"Ok Jethro, why do you think your last 3 marriages didn't work out?"

Tutting at the blank look he received, Fornell tried a different avenue of questioning.

"Have you ever had a relationship with a man?"

"Yeah, once."

"How old were you?"

"16"

"So was it just a sexual relationship or was it a committed relationship?"

"We were together 9 months, which for teenagers is a pretty big deal, I suppose."

"See, now we are getting somewhere. Did you ever sleep with him?"

"Yeah." Fornell was shocked to see a small smile grace Gibbs' face.

"Ok, so you have been in a committed relationship with a man, which you got beat up for and practically kicked out of your home town. Then, when confronted about it, you run away. Twice. In the mean time, you have been working with a man for over 9 years, come to know him, come to love him, found out he is in love with you and driven him out of absolutely every aspect of your life. All you need to do is admit to yourself first, and then to him, that you love him, that it is OK to have a relationship with a man and that you want to have a relationship with him. He's your damn Saint Bernard, Jethro. He won't let you down."

Turning away, the FBI agent had another thought.

"You know, you aren't just hurting yourself and him with this attitude of yours. Think of Ducky, think of Ziva. Think of Abby who freakin' _cries_ when you get mad around her. Think of McGee who was so scared of you today that he called me in. You ignoring your emotions and your heart has made you a bitter old man who scares those closest to him. You haven't scared them away, yet, but you certainly scare them."

With that, Fornell turned and left the room. He didn't even look back, hoping to impress on Gibbs what a bastard he was being.

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

When Fornell left the navy yard, Gibbs in tow, McGee called a campfire down in Abby's lab. Ziva had already accepted the change in power by lunch time and was reading McGees mind almost as well as they usually read Gibbs.

"Hey Ziva, I know how I'm feeling about all this, and we all know how Abby feels, but I don't know about the others. What do you think…"

"I will get Ducky and Palmer and meet you in Abby's lab."

Snapping out of his surprised head space, McGee trotted down the stairs to warn Abby of her labs' upcoming invasion.

MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA MLIA

"Dear Abigail, since you look so upset, would you like to open this campfire?"

Not even waiting for Ducky to finish his sentence, she started pacing.

"Why would Gibbs do this? It's one thing to not return Tonys' feelings, but to make him lose trust and faith? He is Gibbs' loyal Saint Bernard. I don't like it, and I won't like it until Gibbs and Tony sort things out, Gibbs gets back to kissing me on the cheek and buying Caff- Pow! Tony is back in this family, not that his isn't just because he's not on the team 'cause he's still family but…"

Throwing her hands up in the air, Abby lumped into her chair, feeling defeated for the first time in her life.

McGee looked around at his friends before going next.

"I'm afraid that Gibbs won't get his head out, I'm afraid that Tony won't come back, I'm afraid that he will leave this team all to me, but most of all I'm afraid that we will drift apart and our movie nights and guy dates will stop."

This was a surprise to everyone. No one knew how close those two were outside of work, yes they acted like two brothers who spend to much time together, but out of work , who knew that McGee would actually miss Tony.

Palmer decided to go next.

"I too, am afraid that Tony will drift off losing contact with the team and myself, but mostly I'm afraid of Agent Gibbs taking his anger out on everyone, including me, until he reaches compulsory retirement in 7 years."

Ducky decided to follow along the same vein.

"I am afraid that Jethro will lose himself. I don't think he will be able to face whatever it was that provoked this reaction from him. I am afraid that Anthony won't be able to give Jethro another chance. I am afraid after this we may have neither Anthony nor Jethro with us."

"Well, I believe I can help to allay some of those fears, Ducky."

Startled, the team turned to find Tobias Fornell in the doorway.

"I probably shouldn't tell you about this, but I think he needs to hear it from one of you."

And with that, he told the, about the conversation of Stillwater, and everything that stemmed from it.

**I know it is short and late, but know you know what's up with Gibbs. Now I just have to wait for his reaction/retaliation to come to me. **

**Jess x**

**P.S. It's my birthday today (hint hint).**


End file.
